


Are you there Ibiza? It's me, Todd.

by LivviBee



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: “Todd?” Margo called across the cottage, rolling her eyes as he scurried into the living room. “It’s your lucky decade. Pack a swimsuit.”
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Are you there Ibiza? It's me, Todd.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



> facethestrange, I hope this is something you'll enjoy! :) This is my first foray into The Magicians, and I had so much fun writing it. Margo is just a whirlwind delight and Todd is so genuinely... Well, Todd.

“Todd?” Margo called across the cottage, rolling her eyes as he scurried into the living room. “It’s your lucky decade. Pack a swimsuit.”

“Seriously?” Todd asked, wide-eyed in disbelief. 

Margo cocked her head. “Ground rules: you need to fit in, so don’t talk. 

Eliot sighed and walked toward Todd, who was still standing dumbly, unbelieving of his sudden good luck. “See that she hydrates, wears sunblock, and waxes. Mama’s down south can get jungly.”

“And you’re in charge of the genie.” Margo said, as she threw the bottle carelessly to Todd, before turning and walking away. 

Todd jogged up the stairs toward his room with a wild smile, carefully tucking the genie bottle at his side. _I can’t believe I’m going to Encanto Oculto!_ Todd barrelled through the door of his tiny room under the eaves, set the genie bottle down carefully on his desk, and hustled toward his closet, digging behind and under his clothes to find his suitcase. _Note to self, reorganize the space expansion on this closet._

“Where is it, where is it, aha! Success!” Todd pulled the suitcase out triumphantly and threw it on his bed, before hurriedly grabbing clothing from the summer section of his wardrobe and tossing them down carelessly into his suitcase.

Without even a knock, Margo burst into the room with an armload of clothes, curves wrapped in a white bodycon dress with a plunging neckline, curls cascading down her shoulders. 

Todd yelped, dropping the black speedo he was packing into his suitcase, blushing furiously as he slammed it shut. “Margo, this is my room? Why are you in my room?”

“We need to talk about what you’re going to wear, I can’t have you bringing down my level of glam.”

Todd stared at her, still baffled by seeing her in his private space for the first time.

Margo sighed and put her free hand on her hip. “Unpack. Your. Shit.”

“Right, right, okay!” Todd upended his suitcase, scattering clothing over the bed and the floor. 

Margo stalked toward the bed on strappy sandals, shoving the armload of clothes into Todd’s arms. “Here, hold these.” She started going through his clothes, throwing pieces over her shoulder as she said “No- No- Maybe- No-” Margo paused then resumed speaking, mischief sparkling in her voice. “Why Todd, I’m surprised at you-” She turned around, holding up his bathing suit. His very skimpy bathing suit. The very same speedo he’d dropped in embarrassment as she burst in on him packing. 

Todd gathered his courage and jutted his chin out. “What? You said ‘pack a swimsuit.’” 

“Hmm,” The corner of Margo’s mouth twisted up in a slight smirk. “This trip might be more fun than I thought. This,” she said, brandishing the speedo, “is definitely a yes, but the rest of your clothes are basically trash. Start trying on what I brought you.”

“Uh- Margo?” Todd looked down at his armful curiously. “Are these Eliot’s clothes?” 

“What?” Margo said innocently, tossing her hair over one shoulder. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, Eliot isn’t going to need his Ibizan ho outfits for, ugh, _Mike_.”

“Okay, sure, sure.” Todd stood awkwardly, arms still full of clothes. “So uh- Are you going to leave the room, or turn around, or?”

Margo huffed and rolled her eyes, but turned around to face the wall with her arms crossed. “Happy now?”

Todd hmmed affirmatively under his breath but didn’t otherwise respond, too busy untangling the bundle of clothes and sorting them out over the back of his desk chair. 

The next minutes passed in a blur of Margo scoffing and correcting his outfit choices, dressing and undressing so much he got sweaty, and sheer humiliation as she ruthlessly rated the clothing and how they fit. Finally, she declared that they were finished. Todd’s head was spinning as he collapsed into the chair dressed in a half unbuttoned white button-down shirt, tucked into summer-weight grey slacks. His suitcase was full of elegant silk and linen garments, along with skimpy sets designed to show off a healthy amount of skin under the Spanish sun. 

Margo tapped her foot impatiently, gesturing toward the door. “This is so not the time to sit, our portal is waiting. Grab your toiletries and let’s go!”

Todd’s eyes widened. _Shit, hurry up before she leaves you behind!_ “Sorry! I didn’t know!” He shot up from the chair and into his bathroom, sweeping the contents of the counter into his arms so he could dump them into his suitcase. 

“Really Todd?” Margo scowled. “Axe body spray?”

Todd pulled the offending item out and threw it toward the trash can, smiling and saying, “No problem!” He certainly wasn’t about to jeopardize his chance at Encanto Oculto over deodorant. Todd dumped everything in his suitcase and zipped it shut. “Ready!”

Margo grabbed Todd’s arm and pulled him out the door, barely giving him a chance to grab the genie bottle and cast a simple locking spell on his door as they made their way to Margo’s room where the portal had been set up. Todd tried not to look around her room too closely as they crossed it, headed for what was normally her closet door. Margo opened it, revealing a spill of warm sunshine and the sound of crashing waves, and stepped forward onto the white sand. 

“Ready?” Margo asked, looking back over her shoulder and arching a brow at how Todd had stopped in his tracks.

Todd nodded his head nervously. He’d been imagining the sun, fun, and, uh, _networking_ of Encanto Oculto since he heard about it in his first year at Brakebills. “R- Ready!” He stammered, trying and failing to project confidence into his voice, then stepped through the door into the lush heat. 

_Finally._


End file.
